User blog:TehBoi/Character Galleries
Hi, welcome to this giant gallery. Here are pictures for every character on this wiki! Alejandro Alreazzerburn.png 171px-AleRoll.png 212px-Alfalling.png Al.png Alejandro Idol.png Alejandro Run.png Alejandro.png Alejandro 4.png Alejandro 10.png Alejandro 12.png Alejandro 13 (2).png Alejandro 14.png Alejandro 38.png Alejandro 46.png Alejandro happy.png Alejandro TDAS Pose 2.png Alejandro TDAS Pose 4.png Alejandro TDAS Pose 5.png Alejandro TDAS Pose 8.png Alejandro TDAS Pose 10.png Alejandro TDAS Pose 11.png Alejandro TDAS Pose 12.png Alejandro TDAS Pose 13.png Alejandro TDAS Pose 14.png Alejandro TDAS Pose 15.png Alejandro TDAS Pose 16.png Alejandro with instrument2.png Alejandro1010101.png AlejandroCold.png AlejandroDigging TDAS Ep02.png AlejandroOuchFoodFright.png AlejandroShot TDAS Ep03.png AlejandroSitting.png AlejandroTDAS.png AlejandroTDTWPose1-1.png AlejandroTDTWPose3.png Alejandrotdtwpose4.png AlejandroTDTWPose5.png AlejandroTDTWPose6.png AlLookDown.png Freezeburn.png ONUDAlejandro1.png ONUDAlejandro2.png Robot TDAS Pose 1.png Robot TDAS Pose 2.png Tdas alejandro 174x252.png Tdas robot 174x252.png TotalDramaOnline-Alejandro.png Alejandro TDAS Pose 7.png AlejandroSit.png AlejandroSitSafe TDAS Ep02.png Alejandrositting (2).png AlSitting.png Amy Poseamy.png AmyStances.png AmySitting.png Amy choking.png Amy happy.png Amy looking.png Amy looking2.png Amy pushing.png Amy talking and sitting.png AmySit.png amy_sitting.png Amy_drama_total_isla_pahkitew_by_degreee-d7orx0h.png Amy_drama_total_isla_pahkitew_by_degreee-d7oheh0.png Samey_drama_total_isla_pahkitew_by_degreee-d7oxf0b.png Samey_drama_total_isla_pahkitew_by_degreee-d7q208e.png 287px-SameySitting.png Anne Maria NewAnne MariaHQ.png images (2).jpg images (21).jpg images (17).jpg images (23).jpg images (TY).jpg 72px-AnneMariaPoseTDO.png Ann maria by schikibon-d4mgl1o.png Swimming Anne.png Annemariamad.png Annemariawut2.png IMG 3750.PNG 111px-AnneMariaSitininShocking!hehehe.png AnneMariaSitin...LIKEABOSS.png B NewHQSilentB.png Beardo Beardo.png Beardo Floating.png Beardo plays.png Beardo runs.png Beardo sitting.png Beth Beth.png 127px-Beth-LookUpTransparnet.PNG 138px-CaverBeth.png 20091213013023!Beth (2).png Beth (3).PNG Beth 22.png Beth 23.png Beth Bathing Suit.png Beth Cayendo.png Beth Front.png Beth splitz.png BethAttracted.png BethDance.png BethDialM.png BethPose1.png BethPose2.png BethPose3.png BethPose4.png BethPose5.png BethPose6.png BethPose7.png BethWet.png Sfdsf.png Beth 25.png BethSafe TDA Ep03.png BethSit.png Blaineley BlaineleyposeTDO.png Brick NewBrickHQ.png 81px-Brick 5.png 156px-Yuuy.png Brick.png BrickConfused.png Brickekky.png BrickGround.png BrickLost.png Brickmuscles.png BrickPointing.png Brickswimsuit.png Bricksit.png Bricksithappy.png BricksitSafe TDROTI Ep05.png Bridgette Bridgette.png 66px-Bridgette arms.png 180px-BridgetteBigEyes.png 212px-BridgetteFall.png 212px-Bridgettefallwithherpole.png Bridgette (2).png Bridgette...sorta.PNG Bridgette Fall 2.png BridgetteGlareOhNoUDint.png BridgetteMad.png Bridgettemadarmsback.png Bridgetterejoices.png Bridgettesneek.png BridgetteStraieted.png Brigdette 7.png Swimmy.png BridgeMadSitting.png Bridgette TDI Ep07.png BridgetteSeduta.png BridgetteSit.png Cameron Cameron.png Cameron Walk.png Cameron_TDAS_Ep01.png Novo_cameron_sentado.png CameronHappy!.png Cameron_Corriendo.png CameronFalling_TDAS_Ep04.png CameronGreul.png CameronLongboard.png CameronMeat.png CameronOnGround_TDAS_Ep04.png CameronPeice_TDAS_Ep02.png CameronScared.png CameronThink.png CameronThinking.png CameronThinkMad.png CameronOffBalanced.png Cameron TDAS Pose 7.png Cameron TDAS Pose 9.png CameronHappy.png Chef Chefnormal.png 168px-Siryeslaw.PNG 170px-Balletchef.PNG 800pxChefalien.png Back_ask-chef-question.png Batmintonchyef.PNG Chef Scare.png Chef Stand.png Chef.png Chef_in_Western_Red_Dress.PNG Chef_Ninja.png ChefAfternathIV.png Chefdrum.png ChefFrontTDRI.png ChefSitChair.png Grece_Chef.png Insanephycokillerwithachainsawandahook.png Insanephycokillerwithachainsawandahook3.png TDA043_051_T1screen.png Chris Chrism.PNG Cody Cody.png 230px-Codyruntdwt.20.png BWD_Cody_(1).png Codemister.png Cody_Happy.png Cody3924870934.png Codycold.png CodyFallOuch.png CodyFrozenYukon.png CodyScared.png Codyswim.png Codythumb.png ONUDCody1.png ONUDCody2.png CodySitting_TDI_Ep06.png Cody-Sitting.PNG CodyScaredSitting.png CodyIsScared.png Courtney Courtney.png Courntey Naked.png Courtney Sit.png CourtneySafe_TDAS_Ep01.png Courtney TDAS Pose 18.png Courtney TDAS Pose 21.png CourtneySittingWooHoo.png Cortney.PNG Court.png Courtney Happy.png Courtney.148.png courtneyStand.png Courtney_Cheering4.PNG Courtney_Cheerings.png CourtneyCheering3.PNG Courtney_Smile.png Courtney_TDAS_Pose_1.png Courtney333.png Courtney2014.png Courtneyblushalone.png CourtneyClap.PNG Courtneycrouched.png CourtneyDance.png courtneydance2.png Courtneydsjkafhldgf.png CourtneyEvil.png Courtneyfawn.png Courtneylookdownscared.png CourtneyOut.png CourtneyReadyJump_TDAS_Ep01.png CourtneyScaredHamster.png CourtneyWalking!.png CourtneyWet.png ONUDCourtney1.png ONUDCourtney2.png Tdas_courtney_174x252.png Courtney TDAS Pose 14.png Courtney TDAS Pose 16.png Courtney TDAS Pose 17.png Courtney TDAS Pose 19.png Courtney TDAS Pose 20.png Courtney TDAS Pose 22.png Courtney TDAS Pose 23.png Courtney TDAS Pose 25.png Courtney TDAS Pose 8.jpg Dakota Dakota.png DakotaPosing.png 212px-Dakotacrouched.png Dakota_sitting (2).png Dakota_Sitting.png Dakotasittingnervous.png Dakota567.png DakotaBald.png Dakotaglare.png Dakotameh.png Dakotaphonebroke.png Dakotarelieved.png Dakotascold.png Dakotathink.png Dakotazoid.png Imageedit_25_6096198678.gif Mutakota.png tdroti__dakota_by_escope3456-d646s8l.png Dave Dave.png Dave_sitting_sad.png DaveGround.png FlixDaveFall.png DaveAnnoyed TDPI Ep02.png DaveAnnoyedByLeonard TDPI Ep02.png DaveCrossArm TDPI Ep01.png DaveDuck TDPI Ep01.png DaveFalling TDPI Ep01.png DaveHurt TDPI Ep01.png DaveListeningtoLeonard TDPI Ep02.png DaveQuestion TDPI Ep01.png DaveShocked TDPI Ep01.png DaveUseless TDPI Ep01.png DaveAnnoyedSit TDPI Ep01.png DaveSafe TDPI Ep01.png DaveSitting Ep07.png DaveSitting TDPI Ep01.png DaveWorriedSit TDPI Ep01.png Dawn Dawn.png DawnSafe_TDROTI_Ep01.png Dawn_Meditate.png Dawncrossleghandhold.png Dawncrossleginterested.png dawn_total_drama_by_barucgle123-d70bnzp.png Daawn.png DawnMoonChild.png DawnThinking.png Dawnwave001.PNG Imageedit_10_9865507442.gif DJ DJ-1.png 166px-DJfallingTDIEp.13.png 207px-DJRunning.png 302px-Devon Joseph 2.png DJ (2).png DJ Bathing Suit.png DJ Dies.png DJ Falling 3.png Dj scared.png DJHappy.png DJJUmp.PNG.png DJ's A Cry Baby 2.png DJshocked.png DJSlime 2.png ONUDDJ.png TDA DIY Char DJ.png DJScaredSit.png Djsit.png Djsiting.png DJsittingfistbumb.png Duncan Duncan.png 212px-0DuncanDance.png Allseeingeye.png duncanwierd.png Duncan_(Dodgebrawl).png Duncan_--_Oh_No_U_Di'n't_Face.PNG Duncann.PNG DuncanSit.png DuncanSitSafe_TDAS_Ep03.png DuncMasofDis.png Duncan_Feliz.png Duncan_Guitar.png Duncan3.PNG Duncan310toCrazytown.png Duncan3423.png Duncanbag.png Duncanclonecontrol.PNG Duncancold.png DuncanDanceXD.png DuncanFalling_TDAS_Ep04.png DuncanGround_TDAS_Ep03.png Duncan-Gwen_Face.png DuncanKey_TDAS_Ep01.png DuncanLaying.png DuncanPose1.png DuncanPose2.png DuncanPose3.png DuncanPose4.png DuncanPose5.png DuncanPose6.png DuncanPushed_TDAS_Ep01.png DuncanRainofTerror.png DuncanRunning.png DuncanScared.png Duncanswim.png DuncanWalking_TDAS_Ep02.png Duncanwin.PNG Dunky.png ONUDDuncan1.png ONUDDuncan2.png Duncan TDAS Pose 3.png Duncan TDAS Pose 5.png Duncan TDAS Pose 6.png Duncan TDAS Pose 7.png Duncan TDAS Pose 10.png Duncan TDAS Pose 11.png Duncan TDAS Pose 13.png Duncan TDAS Pose 15.png Ella Ella.png Ella.13.png Ella_singing_transparent.png ella_total_drama_pahkitew_island_by_cleofasdt-d7ntar8.png EllaExited.png EllaSingingOpening.png FlixEllaFall.png Eva Eva.png 127px-Eva 5.png 155px-Evaarmsup.png Eva total drama by schikibon-d4wilr4.png Eva 2.gif Evaarmsside.png Evafull.png EvaNew.png EvaSwimsuit.png Evaturnglare.png TDi DIY Char eva.png Evatiredsitting.png Ezekiel Ezekiel.png Ezekiel.jpeg EzekielWorried TDI Ep02.png Zekesittingnosepick.png ZekeSitting TDI Ep02.png 2Unhappy14....png 161px-Ezekiel1.PNG 20101010132934!EzekielNoHat.png 20110723170146!EzekielTDTWPose1.png Ezekiel Bathing Suit.png Ezekiel Falls.png EzekielTransparentWalkingPose.png EzekielWorried.png ONUDZeke.png EzekielLeanIn TDWT Ep01.png EzekielLeanInPointing TDWT Ep01.png EzekielSmarts TDWT Ep01.png EzekielTired TDWT Ep02.png EzekielWierd TDWT Ep01.png EzekielWorried TDWT Ep01.png EzekielBeingAwkward TDWT Ep01.png EzekielCalling TDWT Ep01.png EzekielGroundHappy TDWT Ep01.png EzekielHit TDWT Ep01.png EzekielScared TDWT Ep02.png Geoff Geoff.png Geofall - Copy.png Geoff bike.PNG.png Geoff facepalm.png Geoff New Pose.png Geoff3.png GeoffCliffFall....png GeoffDuck.png Geoffswim.png GFrt.png GMld.png TDA DIY Char Geoff.png 139px-Geoffsitting2.png Geoff Sit.png GeoffSIt.png GeoffTired.png Gwen Gwen.png 118px-Gwen.png 180px-Gwen_Total_drama.png Gween.png Gwen Gun.png gwen (3).png Gwen Worried.png Gwen.142.png Gwen.195.png Gwen_14.png Gwen_TDAS.png GwenSafe_TDAS_Ep03.png GwenSafe_TDA_Ep02.png Gwen TDAS Pose 7.png Gwensitnormal.png Gwen.200.png Gwen_8.png Gwen_Preocupada.png Gwen_tired.png Gwen11.png GwenBikini_34.png GwenCFWU.png GwenDigging_TDAS_Ep02.png GwenFall.PNG.png GwenFall_TDAS_Ep01.png GwenHappy.png GwenJump.PNG GwenJump2.PNG Gwenlookdownscared.png GwenNice.png GwenRainofTerror.png ONUDGwen1.png ONUDGwen2.png SassyGwenTDIEp.3.png Tdas_gwen_174x252.png Gwen TDAS Pose 3.png Gwen TDAS Pose 6.png Gwen TDAS Pose 9.png Gwen TDAS Pose 10.png Gwen TDAS Pose 11.png Gwen TDAS Pose 12.png Gwen TDAS Pose 13.png Gwen TDAS Pose 14.png Gwen TDAS Pose 15.png Gwen TDAS Pose 16.png Gwen TDAS Pose 17.png Gwen TDAS Pose 18.png Harold Harold1.png Haroldswim.png Harold (2).png HaroldRunning.png Harold Rubix Cube.png 294px-HaroldKiwiPose.png 166px-H-Bomb3.png 170px-Superharold.png Harold2.png Heather Heather.png 00.png 150px-TDM_heather.png 13883662385270.png 20110413143750!Heather's_Key.PNG All-stars_heather.png BaldHeather.png Heater_13.png HeathBFF.png heather (2).png Heather.162.png Heather.166.png Heather.167.png Heather.193.png HeatherThink.png Heather_(21).png heather___total_drama_png_by_barucgle123-d67k6h6.png Heather_bike.png Heather_is_wet.png Heather_Pose_Oh_no_u_didnt.png Heather_refuses.png HEather_sem_fundo.png Heather_shouts.png Heather_TDI.png Heather085.png Heather0997.png HeatherAFRICA'.PNG Heatherallst.png HeatherBaldMad.png HeatherBaldWriting.png Heather Sitting TDWT.png Heather_sitting.png HeatherBaldSit.png HeatherSafe_TDAS_Ep03.png Heathersit.png HeathersitSafe_TDAS_Ep02.png HeatherTired.png Heathercheer.png Heatherdance.png HeatherFace.png Heatherfallall.png Heatherfawn.png HeatherFrontPic.png Heatherismad.png Heatherlookdownscared.png HeatherPosing2.png HeatherMadAtBeth.png HeatherRainofTerror.png HeatherScared.png HeatherScaredGround.png Heatherswiming.png HeatherTitlePage.png HeatherWalking_TDI_Ep02.png HeatherWet.png Jjktyk.png TDA_DIY_Char_Heather.png TDWT-Heather.png Izzy 187px-Izzy Rotation.png 180px-IZZY.PNG 185px-Izzysmile.png 212px-IzzyGuards.png Izzysit.png IzzySafe_TDA_Ep02.png Araquinizzy.png Izzy.PNG Izzy_2.png Izzy_Brainzilla.png Izzy122132143.png Izzybear.png IzzyBoomBoom.png IzzyEp5.png IzzyExcited_TDWT_Ep02.png Izzyfront.PNG IzzyHit.png IzzyJump.png IzzyJump2.png IzzyJump3.png IzzyLickEye.png IzzyLying.png IzzyOuch.png Izzy-pose.png IzzyResting.png IzzyRiotOnSet.png Izzyswim.png Izzytdwt9.png IzzyVsChef.png IzzyWet.png IzzyXD.png Izzyyy.png Minha_izzy.png ONUDIzzy1.png ONUDIzzy2.png TDA_DIY_Char_Izzy.png Jasmine Jasminepose.png Jo Jo.png Justin Justin1.png Katie Katie.png 322px-KateandSade.png 466px-KatieSit.png 146px-KatieExcited.png 172px-KatieFear2.png 191px-KatieKatie.png Leonard LeonardFullOfficial.png 59px-LeonardFullOfficial.png Leonard.jpeg download (8).jpg download (7).jpg Leshaniqua Leshaniqua.png Leshawna Shawna.png 267px-LeShawna.PNG 375px-Leshawna_'tude.png 20110225171440!LeShawna_Front.png LaughingShawna.png Leshawna1.png LeShawna2.PNG LeshawnaDance.png LeshawnaFall_TDWT_Ep03.png LeshawnaGround_TDI_Ep06.png LeShawna_jump.png Leshawna_sitting.png Leshawna036.png LeshawnaMadSitting.png LeshawnaSafe_TDA_Ep03.png Leshawnatriumph.png Leshawnaworldtour3.png ONUDLeshawna1.png ONUDLeshawna2.png Running.png Sleepy.png TDA_DIY_Char_Leshawna.png Lightning Lightning.png Shaboom2.png 283px-LightningNeverLosesEverAsAPicture.png Lightningsit.png Dive.png Hhhh.png Lighteningoring.PNG Lightning_Con_Pala.png LightningEww.png Lightningglare.png Lightningidea.png LightningWalking2Pieces_TDAS_Ep02.png Muscles.png RunningShabam!.png Tdas_lightning_174x252.png Lindsay Lindsay.png 131px-Lindsay_11.png 132px-Lindsaylove.png Lindsay_Admiral.png Lindsay_CN.png LindsayHappySitting_TDI_Ep05.png LindsaySafeTDI Ep10.png LindsaySeduta.png LindsaySit.png Lindsayworriedsit.png 20100827234519!TDA_DIY_Char_Lindsay_(2).png lindsayPoseing.png Lindsay_Get_A_Clue.PNG Lindsay_Pose_TDA.png Lindsay_TDAS_Pose.png Lindsay_wet.png Lindsay1.png Lindsayaboxer.png LindsayClapping.png LindsayFall.PNG.png LindsayFall_TDAS_Ep01.png LindsayGroundPose.png LindsayPointsOut.png Lindsay's_Bike.png Lindsaystunned.png Lindsaysuprised.png LindsayWetGround.png LindsHappy.png Lindswim.png ONUDLindsay.png Scared.png ScaredRun.png TDA_DIY_Char_Lindsay_(2).png Wonderwomanlindsay.png Lindsay Outfit.png Max Max pose.png MaxSit.png Mike NewMikeHQ.png Tdri_mike_174x252.png Mike_(TDAS_website).png Mike_(Total_Drama_Online).png Mike_As_Chester.png Mike_As_Manitoba.png Mike_as_svetlana.png Mike_As_Vito.png 640px-Total-drama-character-profiles-mike.jpg Noah Noah.png Noah votes Tyler.png Noah (2).png Angry.png Happy_Noah_by_Master_0f_Disaster.png Noaaaaaaah.png NoahBook.png Noah_Bathing_Suit.png Noah_Front.png Noah_goes.png Noah12345678.png Noahbuilding.png NoahCool.png Noahcrushed.png NoahDodge.png NoahFalling.png Noahremenberthetelesimsopdate.png ONUDNoah1.png ONUDNoah2.png Laughing.png NoahDodgebrawl2.png NoahShocked_TDI_Ep04.png NoahSit.png Noahsitscream.png Owen Owen.png Rodney Rodney.png Sadie Bettersadie.png Sadieswim.png Sadiebyherself.png Happysadie.png Sam Sam (Total Drama Online).png Sam-0.png Sammy Sammy.png SameySit.png Scarlett Scarlett.png Evil_Scarlett.png Scarlett.13.png Scarlett_Sitting.png Scott Scott.png Imageedit_53_4467073205.gif Scott Digging 2.png Scott.56.png ScottRunn.png Scott_Cute.png ScottDevious_TDAS_Ep02.png Scottscared.png ScottSitting.png ScottSafe_TDAS_Ep03.png ScottDigPeice_TDAS_Ep02.png ScottDying_TDAS_Ep03.png Scottevilpoint.png ScottFall_TDAS_Ep01.png ScottFell_TDAS_Ep05.png ScottFoodFright.png Scottglare.png ScottIceCream.png Scottidol.png ScottMad.png ScottMad_TDROTI_Ep08.png ScottOuch.png ScottRainofTerror.png Scottrelieved.png ScottSad.png ScottScared!.png ScottScaredChart!.png Scottunimpressed.PNG Shawn Shawn.png Sierra Sierra.png 640px-Sierrafall.png 800px-Sierra.png Sierra_thetelesims_sentada.png SierraSafe_TDAS_Ep01.png Sierrasithandslap.png TDAS_Sierra_Sitting.png 20101128232942!SierraPic1.png ONUDSierra1.png ONUDSierra2.png sierraCrazed.png Sierra_5.png Sierra_Agachada.png Sierra_parting.png Sierra_Saltando.png SierraBald.png SierraBoxing_TDAS_Ep07.png SierraCold.png SierraFace.png SierraHppy_TDAS_Ep04.png SierraInjuredBoxing.png SierraInShock.Png Sierrakitmonkey12.png SierraPhone.png SierraPose.png SierraRainofTerror.png SierraReady.png SierraRun.png Sierra-total-drama-all-stars-35250464-189-500.png TotalDramaOnline-Sierra.png Sky Sky.png SkyFalling.png SkyStance.png SkySit.png Sky sitting by totaldramalegohd-d7psjqh.png SkyHappySit TDPI Ep01.png SkySafe TDPI Ep01.png Sky.6.png Sky.27.png SkyArms TDPI Ep02.png SkyBall TDPI Ep01.png SkyFalling TDPI Ep01.png SkyHelpOutDave TDPI Ep02.png SkyOnRock TDPI Ep02.png SkyPushingSomeone.png SkyRunningWhilePushing.png SkyRunning TDPI Ep01.png SkyShocked TDPI Ep01.png SkyTalking TDPI Ep02.png SkyWood TDPI Ep01.png SkyReady TDPI Ep01.png SkyPointUp TDPI Ep02.png SkyGreat TDPI Ep01.png Tumblr n9a5cfMIG11s59q8io1 250.gif Staci 100px-NewHQStaci.png staciqueen.png stacisittingqueen.png Staci.png Sugar SugarFreshTV.png SugarStance.png SugarRotation.png SUGARRRR.png Sugar_Sit.png Sugar Total Drama.png SugarFlirty.png SugarHappy.png SugarMad.png Sugarwatch.png Sugarstraight.png Sugarback.png Sugarbottom2.png Topher TopherFreshTV.png Topher_caído.png TopherSit.png TopherGirly_TDPI_Ep01.png Trent Trent.png Tyler Tyler.png ONUDTyler2.png ONUDTyler1.png tyler___total_drama_png_by_barucgle123-d67k8jn.png Tyler1 (2).PNG Tylerbuilding.png TylerFall.png TylerWorried_TDWT_Ep015.png Tylersitting.png Tyler SitSafe_TDI_Ep06.png TylerFront.png TylerGround_TDI_Ep03.png Tylerhappy.png Tylerhi.png TylerInjured_TDWT_Intro.png Tylernervous.png TylerShockOuch.png TylerWorried.png Zoey 113px-ZoeyinTDAS.png Zoey_(TDAS_website).png Tdri_zoey_174x252.png Zoey_(Total_Drama_Online).png ZoeyPoseTDO.png 640px-Total-drama-character-profiles-zoey.jpg Без имени-1.png Category:Blog posts